101st Hunger Games
by HungerGameaholic
Summary: sequel to the fourth quarter quell less tributes but more danger they've gone through an arena befor but that one was safer
1. Here Again

Here Again

I can't remember much about my life after the branch hit me full one. But I recall a few emotions the biggest one, betrayal, not that an alliance even existed between anyone and Malice but at one point at the very, very end when she was supposed to lead us to victory we were struck by not only a branch but by betrayal. It wasn't too long before I was told the full story. It was meant to seem like we were dead and Malice was only helping us. The hovercraft was supposedly from the Capitol. Though it seems that Katniss, the leader of the rebels says she needs a Jabber Jay and Mocking bird just in case she doesn't make it. Not literally just as sidekicks sort of thing. She told us all that not many people survive to wars. I feel sorry for everyone who's here again they've all experienced pain by war and now they will feel pain again.

So here I am yet again in a tube which will lead me towards the arena. The cornucopia, it's built there to draw you in, I learnt that from Barbovich my mentor. It's a confusing time back home everyone's on edge not trusting anyone. They don't say but I know it's my fault. Why am I here when I should be cruising at the victors' village? It all happened so fast like lightning Manne Coleman pulling out my name is like someone digging ice through you while you're still alive. To hear that everyone who survived the previous games would be doing it again was like watching friends because that's what they are friends, go through so much pain. I was with the rebels hovercraft long enough to know that Coin had taken back his word. For the games still continuing, I only wish these games would be other. For the opening ceremony I wore a robot costume with the mocking Jay pin spinning on a computer screen which was in my chest. This got the Capitol talking and so the stir had worked. Then for training I got a 8 not too bad I guess just had the element of surprise, I created a mocking Jay bird with the dummies. Easy well I thought, at the capitol I was always on edge, they had so much opportunity to kill me and better yet make it look like an innocent accident. At the interviews we all (Chile, Katnip, Shontelle and Malice) talked of the Mocking Jay and the rebels. We could be possibly scaring snow. Chances are limited though

I'm almost out the tuber now ready to face the arena, not so scared I mean I have survived an arena full of 155 tributes surely this couldn't be any harder. I'm almost fully out of the tube. When I feel hurt maybe it's just the fact that the president wants me dead or the fact that the rebels didn't keep me in, they didn't keep anyone. No rescue mission no help, no nothing really. Once I'm fully out the tube I see our arena. It's a dry mountain range there's one or two forests in range but that's it the rest is mountains. I remember Barbovich said to me the first games "The cornucopia will only drag you in" last year I completely ignored him, so why should this year be any different. There are a few tributes that are pretty good threats. It's probably just the fact that they're Careers and I'm not though I was invited I declined. Though it would be mazing to be a career where does it leave me when everyone else is gone? It leaves me with a spear through my back. We've sort of got a plan but no plan as we found out last year is full proof. The cornucopia was on top of the smallest mountain but still hard to climb. The initial thought hits me will anyone get hold of a weapon or will we have to strangle each other to death. 50 seconds….I wait and see what everyone else does, nothing, 30 seconds …. I look back as if to hope there would be a cornucopia behind me 20 seconds….I realise that the 101st hunger games have almost begun 10….. seconds I feel the ground shaking 5 seconds all tributes are trying to keep on their pads. 4,3,2. It's definitely not a natural earthquake. 1, GO. The earthquake has shaken off the cornucopia the whole golden horn had just slid down roughly and slammed right in front of us. Of course these games were going to be more deadly than the previous ones.


	2. The Making of the Games

The cornucopia was there trashed right in front of us. In the centre there were the useful stuff but at the outskirts most of the objects were broken. The head Game-maker is called Tribet-Louise. He seemed capitol enough slightly twisted though. Maybe this just was his idea and Snow had nothing to do with it. But then I had to think Snow could've killed us straight away but the fun of the games is what keeps the capitol so rapid and excited. Killing us would just be too easy. At first me being reaped was a shock, but I still believe I can win Peeta and Katniss did, so I will. Before I know what's exactly happening we are all running to the cornucopia but Malice and Mon the boy from district 5 walk off. As does Bressel the boy from district 6. The fighting has already begun Diamond the girl from district 1 is already stabbing the girl from 8. Diamond has long jet black hair and is wearing standard district 1 uniform as are all the tributes form 1 and 2. Then there's the Sake the boy from 1 who has found a spear and throws it into the boy form 10's body. Then of course the brutality has just begun as the fight begins there are tributes from outlying districts like 9 trying to take on people like Ember and Brad. I do have to say I shouldn't have anything against district 2 because last year a tribute named Jet saved my life. I was surprised but I never got to thank him. The blood-bath seemed to go on forever me; Katnip, Chile and Shontelle are just trying to find some pack that hasn't been completely trashed, but yet trying to avoid the centre of the blood-bath. Then Chile soon catches my eye mouthing the very words to me I try to catch on. But before it's too late I finally grasp the words he was mouthing. "BOMBS". I finally see what's happening, but Shontelle the girl who hasn't said a word to me ever since training. She didn't argue when we talked alliance, but I wasn't going to let her die. I finally understood what he meant about bombs the cornucopia was on a time bomb. This was definitely Snow .

I finally grab Shontelle. Then see that Katnip has a bow and arrow, a pack of axes, as well as a pack. We both run towards them and see that the careers have found out to. Considering they are out of site, but then Chow catches my eye. He's the 13 year old from 12 I turn around but the bombs are already going off. Katnip comes up to me and then pulls me to the side and gives me a look that tells me there's nothing you can do. It's a look that's rare on a 16 year old. Look I'm patronising someone my own age. It's horrible and if it were me I would slap her. It seems vicious of me and because I'm a guy it would be assault and I can't even believe myself that I'd resort towards that. It takes a while but eventually we find a nice spot. It was a bit mountainous but It's a little bit in one of the mountains. It took a while but finally we got camp sorted and made a fire which probably wasn't smart but it was fine. Me and Shontelle were on guard tonight and we were obliged to tell the other about the deaths of the other tributes. Katnip still a little struck about Chow's death but she was there for me so now it's me turn to be there for her. I tell her that it's all going to be alright, and that nothing wil hurt her.

The sky soon goes from pleasant and shiny to full of holograms. The careers had survived, district 3 alive in fact the first name to pop up is the boy from 6, all from 7, all from 8 and then the boy from of course it was Chow. I cast a look at Shontelle; she looks at me looking devastated, it's clear that her act she has been playing is broken now. 9 tributes had died today not as much as last time. But then nothing should compare to last time. And there's still many tributes left, 15 in fact. Shontelle gives me a look that says we won't get out this time. Snow would have probably had this planned maybe he even talked to her. Maybe he told her she could win if she dropped her love for me. Life was so much more simpler before the first reaping. Now I have to make do with the rules. Only hope for the best. Rain comes pouring down and I and Shontelle find leaves and things to protect the ditch but it doesn't really work. After a while the rain hits hard on the ground. The rain almost destroys my side of the shelter and the rain soon gets to contact with my skin. It burns my skin is burnt. Then I soon realise that another little element that the Game-makers have inserted . Acid rain.


	3. The Alliance

As I yell wake everyone up Shontelle soon sees the mark and then everyone soon understands what happening we wait under a bit of shelter my hand still burning. "The burning will soon penetrate your bone, my grandmother used to come to district 12 and teach me about all these acids and things" Katnip said in a worried tone. Soon she shot across the covered ditch, there wasn't much room in the ditch even including all the acid spots. She makes a bucket out of all the leaves that fell, she then puts it in a spot where the acid rain can drop into it. She then tells us to just wait. After a while ,my hand is burning feeling almost beyond repair. Soon she says "The acid has now been out of the reach from other acids for 5 minutes, which means it can now heals acid burns" She then puts it onto my burn, I feel some sort of healing sensation and then thank her. Snow's attempt to kill me had failed yet again. The cornucopia blowing up and now the acid rain I wonder what else is next.

Later as the hours go by Chile and Shontelle go out to find food. Katnip then stays to look after me while I'm healing. "Thank you so much" I say knowing it's not enough. "it's fine, hey look I know you probably wouldn't know but do you know a girl called PrimRose?" I would've been easier to say no because the story is too hard. I stutter and say "sort of" "did she die to save capitol children" Snow is probably right now cutting this out why would Snow let Panem see it to be his fault letting a 12 year old die. "yes saving people, she was an amazing medic just like you". The upsetting factor is that I didn't even know Prim but I heard great stories about her. Before anyone sees it she blushes and smiles. "She's my auntie" I don't even know the pain of having your auntie dead before you were even alive. It makes me struggle she begins to tell me stories of her like the one about the goat and though Katnip herself aren't included in many of these it makes her happy. After a while my hand still feels like I've just been burnt by the sun only the pain is maximized. Katnip tells me that this way the acid won't reach my bone which is good. She told me if the acid reached my bone that it would make my hands fall of which wouldn't have been good.

In many ways I'm quite lucky to have such an intelligent group, I mean Chile grew up with electronics and he was top of the class, Shontelle always knowing how to find fish and then cook it, Then of course there's Katnip an excellent medic, taught by her grandmother who to heal the most severe cases. Me I have no outstanding talents I'm okay with an axe but that's it. After a couple of hours and my hand gradually getting better. Everyone eventually comes back and after a while two tributes make their way towards us. I soon get a clear image they aren't a threat the 12 year old boy and girl of the same age they are both followed by a seventeen year old. I manage to identify them. The girl is from 11 and is named Madina; the boy is from 7 and is named Realm. The seventeen year old girl is named Cheryl and has obviously guarded these two tributes. "Umm excuse me, well there's no easy way to say this may we form an alliance?" I've heard this question too many times, the answer should be yes but it would be better if we were selfish. It was okay forming a big alliance last year. There were so many careers then. We only have four careers to defeat this time.

As they soon settle in we have dinner I see Cheryl sneak some more meat for both Realm and Madina. She seemed to really love them like family. It warms my heart that perhaps the girl that could win the games on her own wanted to help the people whose odd clearly weren't in favour of. Another day approaches and I was right about Cheryl in both ways, she cares for them and she's skilful. She managed to find a chicken and cooked it well. I see the fog that looks surprisingly familiar. Cheryl soon take notice like something bad was going to happen. It took a couple of minutes for both Shontelle and Chile to wake up, but once they do they notice the fog as well. Before any of us say anything we hear a canon. BOOM! Cheryl immediately stands up and hurry along everyone but makes sure that both Realm and Madina are in front. "What are you doing so what someone died?" asks Shontelle "It's the fog, just like in the 75th games". I think we'd all hate to admit the two things that had just happened. The first thing without Cheryl we would be dead, the second thing we had just felt what it felt like for Katniss and Peeta. We all run. If we're lucky this was just an attempt to get us to move and not to fall into the Careers trap. Unfortunately my original thought was wrong it wasn't to get us to move or to fall into a Careers trap instead it was to kill us make us fall off a cliff. The sad thing is they succeded at least at killing one of us. It was Madina


	4. The Beach

My eyes unbelieving watching her fall to her death suddenly there's a loud thud followed by a bomb. Cheryl almost in tears, the shock must have stopped them. She had obviously tried to hard to keep the both alive and felt she had failed. I feel something a feeling new to me, it defi9naytely doesn't feel good in fact it feels empty and horrible. As I stand at an edge of a cliff, my arms only acting as a fence. The feeling I'm feeling right now is guilt. As guilt drives many mad I try to reframe tell me that it isn't my fault when clearly it is. Everything I should stand for is gone, I can see Katniss and Peeta both looking down at me they and both trusted me. Trust something that is earned and how to get from the mocking jay. It pains me to say this but I think that I should just give up let the Game-makers win. "What do we do now?" Katnip asks. I turn to Realm a twelve year old who'd lost a friend today, I wonder if he blamed us or if he was ye too young to see right from wrong. It took a while but Cheryl soon said "We find a safe spot for camp" she pauses taking a breath "we go to the beach like they did in the 2nd quarter quell. We walked; though it was silent it was successful. Our silence though in grief was helpful if ever the careers were looking for us. It was a long walk but it probably stopped any tears because we were all really tired. It was almost dark and we found the beach. It was a long massive beach unlike the one in the 75th games. In fact we had so much room it almost made our mood much happier.

Once we made ourselves home but still knowing the game-makers would but another plan together to scare us again. We got ourselves to sleep. None of us sleep straight away but just before the holograms come up Katnip falls into a deep slumber. Two names come up Meke from district had died. It was of course not helping Shontelle's mood. Then of course Madina comes up almost breaking Cheryl into tears. As Realm soon goes to sleep. Cheryl had been waiting for this; she was only staying strong for him. She had broken into tears and after some times she managed to fall to sleep. It was hard to see such a perfect person crumble. Once Chile soon finds that it's easier to sleep and deal with pain than it is to stay awake and deal with it. That leaves me and Shontelle the others shift almost every couple of minutes. "It's okay" I say to Shontelle she snivels "I know" I edge towards her, she doesn't react. "Meke was supposed to come with us" Shontelle says now in full tears "Shontelle, it's not your fault" I say in a comforting voice "no it's my fault, if he were with us, maybe, well maybe he would still be alive". I wish there were something to say that would make her feel better. She looks at me as if to say something, we are now in a cuddle I soon stroke her check feeling her tears dribble down her check. "I'm sorry for not talking to you, I just don't want to lose you again" She says "don't worry about it, we are friends and we are close now" We soon snuggle so tight it looks dodgy.

The night passes and Shontelle and I have now patched things up and my life is almost fixed only I'm in the hunger games. Me and Cheryl are the first to wake "Hello. How are you holding up?" I ask "Fine" she replys "I know that you blame yourself for her death" she continues. What is she saying of course it is "isn't it" I reply. "Oh god no, if you were to think this was your fault, aghh god forbid" she rambles. "Thanks but I think giving up is my only option" I say. "Please say that and your saying Madina had died for nothing" she says with lots of emphasis. She sees my look of denial and know that no words would cut it apart from these ones "why let Snow win" these words are followed by her showing off her mocking jay pin on her shirt underneath her coat.

As everyone wake up and Cheryl goes out hunting with Realm, Chile is persistent we go back to the cornucopia but me and Shontelle have no intention of going back. Katnip is also nagging me to take a look at my arm. I soon let her take a look and then she says it's officially going to take medicine. As the words come out of her lips I know that the Capitol are on to it, soon there will be a feast and soon there will be a blood bath. It pains me to admit it but this is how they think. Soon just like before the noise comes out just as capitol accent was almost drilled out of my brain. "There will be a feast soon we will have a table full of food, weapons and medicine. Me and everyone admit that Realm will stay here with Katnip, she doesn't complain because she quite likes looking after kids ever since she was little. She tells me to be very careful of my arm. So it's me Cheryl, Shontelle and Chile to fight. There will be a bloodbath.

We've soon made it to the cornucopia and found ourselves out of the bush and in to the mountain range. The cornucopia is still there looking quite damaged and as night falls, we watch the food being placed. Before we can run to grab the assets, Malice in her raincoat runs up to it and grabs some apples, a medic kit and of course the only asset packs there. I soon lay my eyes upon a super medic kit. Though the name sounds cheesy it's probably the only thing that can heal me. Both Ember and Diamond from 1 and 2 come up and before Breaker from 11 can run far enough a dagger enters his chest "that was supposed to be mine" yells diamond. A canon went off the blood bath had begun.


	5. A blood bath to remember

Yes the blood bath had begun but no, nobody was going to die in fact no body was going to get injured we came here to fight to heal us all the help us all. Breaker is dead and that puts poor district eleven out of the games but there's no reason to give up. The two girls Ember and Diamond are chatting loudly and probably waiting for Sake and Brad to arrive (the male careers). "Look" I whisper "it's not going to be long before they either A find us and kill or us or B they get Brad and Sake to help protect the food" everyone aggress. Chile soon points out a parachute and in it is a programmer. It's something only found in district 3. It was a gift from the capitol to show what they'd represent in the dark days. For example district 12 got a bucket of coal district 6 got a whole car. District 2 got a bunch of weapons etc. It was a programmer. Programmers don't do much but what they can do is project high frequency sounds to give someone serious ear injuries. Once we explain this to the others they come to an understanding after the thought comes to us all. How will we use it without getting ear injuries? We soon see the answer Cheryl soon says "these are amazing quality ear pieces they can block out almost everything. Then a plan was soon created Shontelle would be head look out and was the creator of the signal, Chile was the most experienced at the programmer so he's controlling it. How ever though Chile's pretty much done with the programmer me and Cheryl are going to work on reactivating the mines though she'll work more closely at guarding me. "Cheryl, if they find us take as much as you can and leave" I tell her, she chuckles "yeah I'm going to leave you" she comments I give her a stern look "fine" she says. We all get our signature weapon, I get axes, Shontelle gets her bow and arrow, Chile gets a few knifes and Cheryl get a sword and a dagger.

Soon when we get the signal me and Cheryl move behind the cornucopia still a little behind it though. As soon as the signal's passed from Chile onto Shontelle. We place our ear pieces in our ears, Cheryl were right I'm completely blocked off from any human word. Then I see Chile fiddle with the Programmer, the noise is faint and we see Diamond and Ember screech screaming but all wordless to me. No time is wasted as Cheryl digs up a little whole with my axes. She soon lets me jump in the wires are everywhere and I know one false move will kill four people. Cheryl pats me on the back a mouths the words _four careers _this obviously means that all the careers are there and possibly that the noise had stopped, this lead me to even more oressure. I rewire some wires and then finally change the green capitol wire with the orange one. The system though foreign to me was still simple enough. I'd taken obviously longer than I should've but at least now it's done. We got out giving the sign to Shontelle only Shontelle isn't there and the Careers have spotted us. Before we know what to do Sake throws a dagger which shoots through Cheryl's leg and as the blood gushes out. Bressel the girl from my district stabs him. Then of course Brad snaps her neck. I rip my ear pieces out and I was right the high frequency noise had stopped. Cheryl hops away and the careers are to focused on him to kill her. I pull out an axe and run towards the medical kit. The before I know it the whole cornucopia has blown me up and I'm flying forward.

I stop and wake up. I see mostly familiar faces, was it a dream or was it a nightmare both good and bad things happened. "Hey" it was Shontelle looking relived "what happened?" I question "well basically someone must have triggered the bomb because Chile had tried to find something that happened but the technique was masterful, nothing wrong with it what soever". I knew myself what had happened the only person who could have tampered with it and not be seen was Malice, did she want me dead? Or did she know I would've survived. Shontelle then goes on about how Sake and Ember had both died and that Brad and Diamond were alive. The most devastating news was Bressel's death not just because she died but because it was another dead person I owe my life to. The good news is that I can now thank somebody alive for saving Shontelle it was Mon from district 5. He had seen her get knocked at by a falling rock, apparently that happens in an arena when the game-makers are bored. I thank him and he tells me not to worry. He has dreadlocks and is wearing a beach shirt with shorts. I soon ask him about Malice but he can't give much away it seems nobody can connect with Malice. Maybe one day she'll find out her identity. After a little chat with everyone. I find myself hungry and finds some fish that Shontelle has left for me.

She sees me and pecks my check. I soon grab her for a great big snog. Realm yells out in disgust but me and Shontelle just smile. These moments are the moments I love these moments are the moments that are most easily ruined. Soon I feel a rumble this rumbles not coming from the inside the arena. No. It's coming from the ocean of the arena. We soon find ourselves looking upon a massive gigantic wave, "it's a tsunami" Cheryl yells and soon I find myself running faster than perhaps my legs should. I grab Shontelle just as loving as Cheryl grabs Realm no way was she going to let another one of her responsibilities die. We soon dwelve deep in the forest. My head turns and I see a great forest being taken. Cheryl soon takes us upon a mountain, the highest one. Once we reach quarte of the way and a little sort of rest spot we stop running. Our heavy breathing suddenly stop when a sound of a canon goes off and one of us is missing.


End file.
